another day another mew
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: Kagome is Princess of the western lands and comes to the human realm. what did happen? Kag/?
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey people! I don't own Tmm/mmp or iy (crys) ok here you go people

Chapter one

Kagome walked down the dirt path in Tokyo's biggest park. Kagome would always avoid this area of the park because it was always full of disgusting humans. After the last fight with Naraku Kagome found out that she was a silver element fox. Now that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her Kagome just left since everyone else was gone. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kanna and Shippo died before it ever ended.

Kagome stopped walking as she felt someone following her. Kagome Looked back to see five girls dressed in the same little dresses but in different colors. Kagome knew that they where fighting a huge dog like animal. Kagome transformed and took out her silver and purple rose (you know like youkos from yyh).

Kagome ran towards the dog and stopped when she saw a man floating above it. He looks like someone she knew, someone she loved. "Rose wip," Kagome yelled as the wip killed the alien dog in one swing. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing there with her thorny wip. "My, my, who is this? A new mew mew? Let's see if she can come and play with us. " The man said looking down at Kagome. 'Why dose she look like **MY** Kagome?"

Kagome just looked at the group Intel she felt another person come. But Kagome was shocked to see that the man was Kish, her beloved Kish. "Kish?" Kagome whispered sadly as the man looked down at her. "Kagome." 'It's her! It's my Kagome!!' The man now known as Kish flew down and took Kagome and disappeared into a portal. They reappeared on an island far off the shore of Japan

"Kish why did you leave me and Souta 100 years ago? You told me that you would some back at take us away from this planet. You promised me that you would." Kagome said as a tear fell from her violet eyes. "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't think Deep Blue would choose me to help him. I'm sorry Kagome will you forgive me? Plz Kagome?" Kish said as Kagome looked down.

Kishs hand moved Kagomes chin and kissed her lips softy. Kagome was too shocked to move but she managed to kiss him back. After 100 years she finally found her beloved friend. They parted and looked at each other. "We can still leave this place. Just you, me and Souta, somewhere safe. Ok?" Kish said as Kagome looked down. "I can't…… I have a duty here in this planet now. I have to protect it from Deep Blue and other youkais."

"Kagome?" Kish said hugging to 17 year old girl in her arms. "I'm sorry Kish. I truly am." And with that Kagome stepped back and disappeared into the night sky.

AN- ok I know its hella short but my stupid teacher is over loading me with homework.

NEXT CHAPTER- "Who are you?" Mint asked as the man with silver hair stepped forward "My name is…….


	2. Chapter 2

AN- chapter 2 is u now muhahaha I don't own iy or tmm/mmp but I do own Kiku and I'm sorry this is a short chapter

Chapter 2

Zoey and the other girls changed back into their human forms and were on there way to the café until they saw a man with long silver hair wondering around.

The man stopped in front of Pudding.

"Have you guys seen a girl around here? She has silver hair like me, violet eyes and pail skin." He asked.

The man was tall and his hair was down to his knees.

"Um ya but she was taken away by an alien." Rene said.

"What's your name?" Kiki asked as she looked up to see his face.

"My name is Sesshomaru. The small fox behind me is Kiku, the girls pet." Sesshomaru said coldly as the fox jumped up on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Dose that girls name happens to be-"Rene started in tell the girl walked behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why are you here? You are not allowed to be here with Kiku." The girl said as the little black fox jumped on her shoulder.

"Forgive me Kagome but the chain is broken and I am free to do so." Sesshomaru said as Kagome was at his side now.

"Um we need you two to come with us so you guys can help us protect this planet." Zoey said as they started walking again.

"Sooo what are you guys?" Kiki asked as she walked next to Lettuce and Mint.

"Im a silver element fox and Mr. Cold-heart here is a silver inu." Kagome said slowly.

"WOW! That's so cool I thought that silver foxes where rare." Mint said as she moved to Kagomes side.

"We are but I think I'm the last one alive." Kagome said sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know you where born one of them." Lettuce said once they arrived at the pink building.

"What took you guys?" A man with blond hair stepped out.

He looked like a punk and Kagome always had a thing for punkish boys.

"Hello there. I'm Elliot, nice to meet you." Elliot said looking at Kagome.

"Hi I'm Kagome, and this is my blood brother, Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a seductive smile.

AN- YA chapter two is up and running hope ya like it.

NEXT CHAPTER- 'Who the hell are you to be talking like that?" Tha man yelled as Kagome bowed down to him. "Milord they are here to help us with Deep Blue." Kagome said in a calm voice as the black haired girl looked at Kagome with a smirk………


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT WRITEN IN SO LONG!!!!! A lot if shit happened and I sorda lost everything on my computer and my dad thought I wasn't using my computer soooo he sold it. IM SORRY!!

I don't own TMM or IY

Any who back to the story!!

Oh before I forget Kagome and Kiki are going to be close and Kiki lives by herself, and Rene envies that. And Sesshomaru and Kiku left to go home!!

Chapter 3

Kagome felt her left eye twitch as she looked down at her new uniform for the next month. The short dress was a silver and purple color, silver like her long silky hair and purple like her eyes. The top was like a purple corset with silver ties, and her short skirt was purple with a silver trim. Tight purple boots adored her feet and legs and clicked when she walked.

'_I am so going to kill Wesley when I see him'_ Kagome thought as she walked towards her new station. When Kagome entered the main room there was a new little section with purple chairs with a fox on them and cute purple tables.

'_Well at least I don't have pink like Zoey-cat._' Kagome thought as she tied the purple with silver outlining apron around her waist. "Kagome-san!" Kiki yelled as she held a bottle of silver liquid. "Hai, Kiki-Chan?" Kagome asked looking at the silver liquid. "Can I please paint you nails?!?! I painted Rene's, Zoey's, Lettuce's and Mint's!!!!!!!!!!" Kiki said as she hopped over to the confused Youkai.

"Um sure?" Kagome said/asked as Kiki smiles and pulled Kagome onto a chair and applied the silver liquid on her claws. After a haft hour Kiki got done and wiped off the imaginary sweat as Kagome looked at her shinny claws.

"WOW EVERYONE LOOK AT KAGOME-SAN!!! SHE LOOKS SO PRETTY!" Kiki screamed as everyone came out from there hiding spot to look at the dark angel. "Good, oh and we are adding a new thing to the menu. Since we have something for each mew, Elliot and I have come up with Foxes Delight!" Wesley said as he held out a dish with a small black cake with a silver fox drawn on the top and two purple roses on the left side of the round cake.

"Wow that looks so good!" The girls but Kagome and Rene gushed about the cake. "So what? Its just some stupid cake, nothing to gush about." Rene said cruelly towards Kagome but she just stood there with her back to the wall and her left leg bend up so the bottom of her left boot would rest against the wall.

"Hn. Rene is somewhat right but if they wish to admire the cake then let them. It shouldn't bother you." Kagome said before she looked towards the group of stunned people. Rene growled at walked out of the room. "Kagome-san?" Kiki asked looking at the emotionless girl. "Hai, Kiki-Chan?" Kagome asked as the younger girl walked up to the dark angel.

"Do you like the cake, Kagome-san?" Kiki asked softly looking into the empty purple holes that she called eyes. Kagome looked at the younger girl before she let a small smile adore her pail face. "Hai, Kiki-Chan, I like the cake." Kagome said softly as Kiki jumped up and hugged the taller girl. Kagome was shocked as Kiki hugged her but got over her shock and hugged the girl back.

The group of people smiled and left into the kitchen to make more of the small cakes that started a sweet relationship.

~The café is now open and Kiki helped Kagome with the rules and which table was which~

Kagome just got another Foxes Delight on the table as a young couple thanked her and started to eat the chocolate treat. Kagome started to another table to take an order when a strange sent entered her acute nose. '_Ayame and Hiten!'_ Kagome thought as she finished placing the order and saw a woman with long red hair, hyper green eyes, creamy skin, a white t-shirt and red jeans with brown shoes. The man next to her had Black hair, tan skin, a red bandanna, red mussel shirt, baggy light blue jeans, and red shoes that made him look like he belonged in a gang.

"Kagome-sama? What are you doing here?" The women asked as the white haired man followed her as they walked towards the shocked Kagome. "Did HE send you?" Kagome asked softly as Elliot came out from the kitchen and looked at the frozen Kagome. "Hai, Kagome-sama. Master Inutaisho-sama told me to get you as soon as we found you and your charm led us here." The women said quietly.

'I cannot go Ayame. Tell Inutaisho-sama that I can no long be placed as his general, and that I cannot come home anymore." Kagome said slowly. "Tell Inutaisho-sama, My Blood father, that I Love him, and good-bye." Kagome said coldly as Ayame looked shocked and Hiten looked like someone just killed he's little brother. "N-no! Kagome-sama, you can't just leave like that. I can't lead an army along." Hiten said rather loud. "I promote Ayame to take my place. Now be gone, and tell my Blood father that I will not be afraid to kill who ever he sends after me."

Ayame gasped and took a step back. Hiten felt he's black eyes widen even more. "Good bye Kagome-sama. I love you." Ayame said as she walked out of the café. "Bye Gome-sama. Love ya." Hiten said then left the same way Ayame left. Kagome went back to work and said sorry to all of her waiting costumers but all was forgiven by her charming smiles.

"That was rather cold of you, Kagome-_sama_." Elliot said coldly. "Hn, it had to be done. Oh and your going to be visited by someone you thought left you." Kagome said as she loaded her tray with the orders. Elliot glared at Kagome as she walked away and placed the orders down on her tables. "I'm guessing Foxes Delight is our new number one." A voice said from behind Elliot. "Yeah I guess." Elliot said glaring at the fox. "Elli, I need Four Foxes Delight, One strawberries Heaven, and One Banana Sweet cake." Rene said coldly as she slammed down the try in her hand. "Yeah, yeah." Elliot said as he left into the kitchen and came back with her orders.

"Looks like everyone wants Kagomes section today." Wesley said as he washed he's hands. Kagome came up and sighed. "30 mins till we close, so tell the customers." Elliot said and walked away. "Hn, I need two Foxes Delight and one Wolf's tea, one Birds egg, and one Deep seas dive." Kagome said softly as Wesley got the orders. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Wesley asked.

"I feel like I'm taking everyone's attention, when the other girls are working as hard as I am." Kagome said with a sight and placed the orders on her tray. "Maybe I should have gone back home and forget about Kish." Kagome said before leaving. "Wait, Kagome!" Wesley said but she already went to her section.

'_What did she mean by forget about Kish? We should ask her when everyone leaves. Let's hope Elliot won't hurt her.'_ Wesley thought.

Oh how he will regret that decision.

~End of chapter~

AN- there you go sorry for the long wait!!!

Chapter four is done so yap!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Ha ha! I have come up with another chapter so hope you like oh and I don't own TMM or IY but I do own Yakami (Ya-Ka-Me), Kami and Hakii!! (Ha-Key)

Last time -~-~-~

"_I feel like I'm taking everyone's attention, when the other girls are working as hard as I am." Kagome said with a sight and placed the orders on her tray. "Maybe I should have gone back home and forget about Kish." Kagome said before leaving. "Wait, Kagome!" Wesley said but she already went to her section. _

'_What did she mean by forget about Kish? We should ask her when everyone leaves. Let's hope Elliot won't hurt her.' Wesley thought. _

This time-~-~-~

Kagome stood still, frozen with shock, anger and sadness. They didn't trust her. How could they not? She was a princess after all with an army that shook the ground and darkened the sky with flying demons and clouds. Yet they didn't trust her? All because of her past life with Kish. "Are you going to answer or are you going to pretend like you didn't know this were going to happen?" Rene asked as she pointed to Kiki who was heart broken. Kagome looked at Kiki and felt the ice around her heart grow when Kiki flinched.

"Kish is my past; I have the world to protect, even if I have to kill him in the process. I have changed a lot in 100 years." Kagome said with a few stutters. Kiki looked up and showed Kagome her tears. "How do we know that you aren't here to kill us?" Elliot demanded. Kagome looked in Elliot's sky blue eyes then to Wesley's regretful brown eyes. "If I was then you all would be dead now, and I don't do that assassination stuff anymore." Kagome said.

"Anymore?! What the hell did you do before you met us?" Elliot yelled as Zoey, Mint and Lettuce entered the café. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Lettuce asked as she rushed to Kiki's side. "What happened?!" Mint yelled as Zoey looked at her new team mate and her friends. "Kagome here is about to tell us something so please stay." Rene said with a growl.

"I'm not from this realm. I come from the demon world where my blood parents, Yakami Hakiimii, my mother, and Hakii Hakiimii, my father and the leader of our pack, were killed 212 years ago by panther demons and my little brother, Souta was named leader. I was adopted by Sesshomaru, a strong inu demon, and he's father Inutaisho, ruler of the western lands and the strongest inu there ever was. As he's adopted daughter I have the right to the crown if Sesshomaru falls, or doesn't have a hire. To prove myself worthy I was to become an assassin and go with a haft demon named Inuyasha, a female demon exterminator named Sango, a cursed monk named Miroku, and a fire cat named Kelala, to kill an enemy of all four lands named Naraku. On the way we found a kit named Shippo who was strong but young.

It took us five years to complete the mission and in that time we had many alleys, enemies, and friends. Also in time Sango and Miroku became lovers and I fell in love with Inuyasha but Inuyasha still had feelings for a woman named Kikyo, my sister who I loved with all my heart. When the final battle happened Sango and Miroku were the first to go. Next to go was Kouga, wolf demon leader and the prince of the northern lands, Kanna, a soul stealer that had no emotions but I loved her like a sister, and Shippo, my adopted son. After that my powers crashed and I had an overload, killing all of our enemies, and left Naraku weak.

Before Naraku escaped Sesshomaru and I killed him. After that we returned home and Hiten, a thunder demon that loved me, Ayame, Kouga's wife, Inuyasha, Kikyo, who helped us fight but she mostly fought the weak demons, Sesshomaru, Kelala, and I were awarded greatly and named hero of our lands. Kikyo said that Inuyasha has to pick who he wanted to love so he picked Kikyo. Before he left he told me that I was weak and I could never be loved by anyone or anything. So trained harder and became emotionless. About 150 years ago when I first came to this realm I met Kish, Pi, and Tar. We became enemies at first but then became friends when we share a hate for deep blue. After spending 50 years with them Kish promised to take Souta and I to another realm and get away from all the fighting.

He said that he, Pi, and Tar will be back to get us then we would leave, but he never did, I found Kish's older sister Kami, and asked her what happened to Kish and the group. When she told me that he joined Deep Blue, I swore to kill him and deep blue. I trained hard with Kami's help I was able to forget about Kish and them but a week ago, when I saw him, all I wanted to do was kill him but my mission was to protect this world from lying, cheating aliens like that group." Kagome finished as the group looked at her with shock, anger, fear, envy, and surprise.

"You're lying to us! No one can live over a 100 years!!" Rene shouted glaring at Kagome. "It's true…" A sad voice said from the door. Everyone gasped when they saw Sesshomaru, and a man that looked like Sesshomaru but had his silver hair in a high pony-tail, magenta streaks on he's cheeks and the famous cresset moon on he's forehead. Both men had on back suits with silver ties and shiny black shoes.

"I-I-Inutaisho-sama!" Kagome gasped and quickly got on one knee and bowed her head down. "No need to bow to your father, my child." The man, Inutaisho, said as Kagome got up but didn't look at her father or brother. "Why are you in the Human realm? Who's guarding the western lands?!" Kagome asked in a rush. "Don't worry child. I have come with a gift and offer."

Kagome looked at her Father as the group of people started with curiosity and some (*cough* Rene *cough*) with hate and lust. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and smiled as they did this. Sesshomaru moved Kagomes long silver bangs out of the way and whispered, "This may hurt, little one." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inutaisho let the claw on he's pointer finger on he's right hand grow light blue with poison.

"Shhh child." Inutaisho said when Kagome whimpered when the poison touched her forehead. Inutaisho's work was quick but it earned a gasp and another loud whimper. Kagome opened her eyes to see her father and brother smiling. "Good Kagome. Welcome to the family. You are no longer a Hakiimii but an Inushoha." Inutaisho said softly as Kagomes eyes watered with tears of joy and sadness.

"Thank you, Father." Kagome said as Inutaisho pulled Kagome in for a hug, which Kagome accepted in and gave one back. Kagome was so happy that she gave Sesshomaru a hug. When they parted the group of humans gasped when they saw that Kagome grew a few inches, her breast were two sizes bigger which made her corset look like the top part was about to rip off and made some of the people (*Cough* Wesley and Elliot *Cough*) grow a little hard, and her curves grew more and her skin glowed under the light. But the purple crescent moon on her forehead stood out.

"Now we need to keep you here until the attacks stop. Then you may come home. Now we must go, I love you my daughter. Good-bye for now humans. And if you dare thing wrong of my daughter, as you did just now I will kill you with my claws." Inutaisho said coldly as he kisses Kagomes cheek and walked out of the café. Sesshomaru waited until he's fathers sent was gone and tuned a glare at Rene.

"If you truthfully envy this Sesshomaru's sister then you might want to hide it. And dare yell at this Sesshomaru's sister again then this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill you very painfully." Sesshomaru said as he kissed he's sister on the cheek and left a stunned group and a pissed mew.

AN- I hope you liked it! And if you don't then tell me so I and cures you! Muhahaha no I'm just kidding but I hope you like it and chapter 5 is on its way

And Inushoha is the last name I made up for the inu's Lol

R&R


End file.
